Just For You
by ciocarlie
Summary: Apakah adil-ketika dunia berputar seperti biasa, saat kau sudah tidak ada lagi disini, Dino...  / Chap 1, Why?   / Warning didalam  / Epilogue Letter from Heaven /  Beda main pairing  / Pairing lama masih ada :D


'_Apakah aku harus menyerahkan semuanya?'_

'_Ketika hatiku berkata tidak—tetapi mulutku berkata ya…'_

'_Ketika hatiku berkata jangan—tetapi mulutku berkata tentu saja…'_

'_Aku mengatakan merelakanmu pergi—tetapi pada kenyataannya aku tidak bisa…'_

'_Bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin dan tidak bisa hidup tanpamu…'_

'_Lalu, bagaimana—bisakah kau mengatakan bagaimana aku bisa menjalankan hidupku ini sementara kau tidak ada…'_

**Title : **Just for You ( Epilogue Letter From Heaven)

**Rated : **K+

**Genre : **dunno, Romance? Ah, Supernatural of course

**Pairing : **All Primo Generation Pairing | PrimoxDecimo Family

**Disclaimed :**

KHR © Amano Akira

Letter from Heaven © Ciocarlie

Just For You © Ciocarlie

**Warning : **Tambah Gaje | Ga tau char death apa ga | (mungkin) Typo | Sho-ai

**1.**

_Hei Dino, kau tahu—_

_Dua tahun sudah berlalu sejak kau pergi, dan semuanya tidak tampak berubah banyak…_

Baru saja ia selesai menulis ketika tangannya terhenti karena ketukan pintu yang ada di depannya. Matanya beralih dari kertas itu, menunggu seseorang yang mengetuk pintu itu masuk dan masuk kedalam.

"Kyouya, aku akan makan siang bersama Byakuran dan juga Giotto, kau mau ikut?"

Pria berambut biru dengan pucuk nanas dan juga rambut panjang yang seakan ekor dari pucuk nanas itu. Melihat pemuda yang ada di depannya itu, Hibari hanya diam dan tersenyum samar dan tipis kearah pria itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyusul setelah ini…"

…

Terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas dan melihat kearah pria itu yang kita kenal dengan nama Hibari Kyouya. Bukannya menurut dan pada akhirnya keluar dari ruangan sang pemuda Jepang, ia berjalan dan duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Hibari saat itu.

"Kenapa kau masih ada disini—" tampak mendeathglare pemuda yang ada di hadapannya sekarang yang tampak tidak mau menuruti apa yang dikatakan olehnya, "—aku akan menyusul Mukuro…"

"Tidak—aku akan menunggumu menulis surat untuk Dino LAGI…"

Dan mendengar itu wajah Hibari langsung memerah dan membelalakkan matanya karena perkataan Mukuro saat itu.

"Bagaimana—!"

"Ternyata benar ya?" Mukuro hanya tersenyum dan memangku kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, "ngomong-ngomong wajahmu manis sekali ketika bersemu Kyouya~"

"Ce—cepat pergi atau," mengeluarkan tonfa dari balik jas putihnya, membuat Mukuro yang melihat itu panik dan bergegas keluar dari tempat itu sebelum ia menjadi pasien rumah sakit itu karena pukulan dari Hibari. Sementara yang bersangkutan tampak hanya menghela nafas dan menatap kearah jendela—melihat pemandangan pagi itu yang tampak sangat tenang dan juga damai.

"Apakah kau merasa tidak adil—ketika dunia tetap berputar seperti biasa tanpa ada perubahan sama sekali, semenjak kau pergi—Dino?"

—Just for You | uoY rof tsuJ—

Sementara di depan rumah sakit itu, tampak sebuah mobil yang berhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk lobby rumah sakit itu. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning tampak tersenyum dan menatap kearah dalam rumah sakit.

"Tsuna—bisa bantu aku?"

Dibelakangnya tampak seorang anak berambut cokelat yang dengan segera turun dari tempatnya duduk dan membantu sang pemuda berambut kuning itu untuk membawa tas yang ada di tangannya.

"Gio-nii seharusnya jangan membawa tas sebanyak ini, kau jadi kerepotan kan?"

"Maaf—soalnya aku membawakan beberapa hadiah untuk yang lainnya," Giotto—nama pemuda itu tampak hanya tertawa lepas sambil membantu membawakan salah satu tas dengan sebelah tangannya. Karena kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu, Giotto hanya bisa memakai sebelah tangannya untuk beraktifitas. Tentu saja itu tidak membuatnya berhenti menjadi dokter dan mengambil psychiatric yang tidak memerlukan pekerjaan tangan yang berat untuk melakukannya.

Dan tentu saja ada satu hal lagi yang membuatnya mengambil jurusan itu—

"Giotto? Kapan kau kembali dari Italia?"

Menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil, dan menemukan pemuda berambut putih dengan tattoo di mata kanannya. Tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri sang dokter yang baru saja tiba itu, dan hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria melihat bawaan yang dibawa olehnya itu.

"Kau—memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah sakit?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Tsuna sendirian dirumah," Giotto tampak sedikit bingung dan cemberut karena perkataan pemuda itu, "bagaimana keadaanmu dua tahun ini Byakuran?"

"Tetap sama seperti dulu…"

"Tetap mencoba untuk mendapatkan Mukuro?"

"Hahaha, tentu saja—kau fikir aku akan menyerah hanya karena waktu sudah berlalu selama 2 tahun?" berkacak pinggang dan melihat kearah Giotto sebelum tawanya berubah menjadi senyuman tipis, "tetapi, tentu saja semuanya sedikit berubah—semenjak kematiannya bukan?"

…

"Begitulah…" dan suasana tampak hening sejenak ketika mereka membicarakan tentang kematian, "ah, bagaimana keadaan yang lainnya?"

"Mukuro tetap mencoba untuk mendapatkan hati Kyouya, terkadang Xanxus 'menyampah' disini, walaupun kami tahu sebenarnya ia kemari ingin sedikit membantu sih," Byakuran tampak tidak menghilangkan senyuman khasnya ketika mengatakan hal itu, dan Giotto hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria mendengarnya.

"G—Gio-nii…"

"Ah maaf Tsuna," Giotto melihat Tsuna yang tampak sedikit kewalahan membawa dua tas di tangannya. Dengan segera membantunya dan berjalan kedalam rumah sakit bersama dengan Byakuran.

—Just for You | uoY rof tsuJ—

"Candaan yang lucu Giotto," Byakuran tampak menatap Giotto dengan tatapan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut mantan kepala rumah sakit itu, "kau bercanda ketika mengatakan aku akan tetap berada dalam posisi kepala rumah sakit walaupun kau sudah kembali ke Jepang bukan?"

"Sayangnya itulah kenyataannya," tertawa lepas seakan-akan tidak ada yang salah dengan semua ucapannya, Giotto yang tampak berada di ruangan—bekas—miliknya itu memakai jas putihnya dan menatap Byakuran yang ada di belakangnya, "tanganku hanya berfungsi sebelah kanan, aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukan aktifitas dengan bebas. Lagipula sudah kukatakan kalau kau yang akan menggantikan posisiku bukan?"

"Tetapi kau tidak tahu betapa susahnya menggantikan posisimu itu," senyumannya langsung menghilang dan berganti menjadi panik, "aku tidak bisa bertemu Mukuro dengan bebas, marshmallowku, dan juga selalu dikelilingi oleh laporan yang menggunung setiap harinya…"

"Baru tahu?"

"Giotto, kau—"

"Oya, jadi ini yang menyebabkanmu melupakan janjimu padaku?" suara itu membuat Giotto dan Byakuran menoleh untuk menemukan Mukuro yang menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan menatap mereka berdua, "kufufufu, aku tidak tahu kau punya hubungan special dengan Byakuran—Giotto?"

"Tentu saja karena memang hubungan apapun yang kau maksud itu tidak pernah terjadi Mukuro," tersenyum dan menghampiri serta merangkulkan tangannya di leher Mukuro—yang segera dilepas olehnya, "kau lucu ketika cemburu Mukuro~"

"Katakan itu dan aku akan menusukmu Byakuran," dengan senyuman penuh arti ditambah dengan empat urat yang ada di kepalanya. Ia menyikut perut pemuda berambut putih itu hingga tersungur, "waktu yang tepat, kami akan ketempatnya—kau mau ikut Giotto?"

"Aku memang sengaja mengambil waktu hari ini, jadi tentu saja—"

—Just for You | uoY rof tsuJ—

"Bisakah kau sekali saja menurut apa yang aku katakan Mukuro," pada akhirnya, Giotto, Tsuna, Byakuran, Mukuro, dan juga Hibari tampak berjalan bersama menuju ke sebuah tempat. Tampak Hibari—yang tadi dipaksa untuk ikut oleh Mukuro hanya bisa menggerutu dengan aura gelap disekitarnya.

"Kufufu, sayangnya tidak bisa Kyouya—lagipula kau tidak pernah menolak untuk mengunjunginya kapanpun bukan?"

"Jadi, sampai sekarang belum ada yang menyerah ataupun mendapatkan hati masing-masing?" tentu saja yang dikatakan dan dimaksud oleh Giotto adalah Mukuro serta Byakuran. Dan yang dimaksudkan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dengan aura gelap disekitar mereka.

"Ah, itu dia!" Tsuna yang membawa sebuah buket bunga lili putih tampak melihat sesuatu ditengah hutan kecil yang menjadi tujuan kepergian mereka—sebuah makam. Ia berlari, menghampiri makam itu sebelum menabrak seseorang yang ternyata sudah berada disana sebelum mereka hingga Tsuna terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku—kau tidak apa-apa adik manis?" Tsuna yang memegangi kepalanya dan mengaduh kecil langsung mendongak dan melihat kearah orang yang mengajaknya berbicara itu. Membuatnya membelalakkan matanya, dan terdiam.

"Tsuna, kau tidak apa-apa?" Giotto dan juga yang lainnya langsung menghampiri dan mencoba melihat bagaimana keadaan dari Tsuna yang sudah dibantu bangkit oleh orang itu. Begitu melihat sosok yang ada di depannya, baik Giotto maupun yang lainnya tidak kalah terkejut dengan Tsuna saat itu.

"Ah, maaf—kalian mengenal Dino rupanya…" sosok itu—pria berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna hitam onyx juga tampak tersenyum. Sosoknya mirip dengan Dino yang saat ini tertidur dibawah batu nisan itu untuk selamanya. Senyumannya—tampak mirip dengan Dino, begitu juga dengan semua yang ada di dalam dirinya saat itu. Hanya warna rambut dan matanya yang berbeda dengan Dino.

"Dino-nii…"

"Kalian pasti teman-teman yang sering diceritakan oleh Dino—" mengulurkan tangannya kearah Giotto yang paling dekat dengannya sambil tetap menyunggingkan senyumannya, "—perkenalkan, namaku adalah Enzo Cavallone. Aku adalah kakak kandung dari Dino…"

—Just for You | uoY rof tsuJ—

"Apakah tidak apa-apa Hibari?"

Giotto melihat Hibari yang sekarang ini berdiri didepannya dan tampak sedikit melamun dengan tatapan kosong. Hanya mengangguk—Hibari menatap Giotto dengan raut wajah datar dan nada yang monoton.

"Aku akan menemaninya—lagipula, ia adalah calon dokter yang akan bekerja disini..."

...

—Flash Back | kcaB hsalF—

"Enzo—Cavallone?"

Giotto melihat Enzo dengan tatapan tidak percaya, melihat semua kemiripan yang ada di diri pemuda didepannya itu dengan Dino.

"Begitulah, aku tinggal di Italia—dan sekarang kembali ke Jepang karena aku akan pindah tugas ke rumah sakit ini," tersenyum kembali, yang membuat Hibari tampak menatapnya dengan pahit. Semua yang ada didalam diri pemuda itu kini mampu membuat Hibari berhayal tentang Dino.

"Ah, jangan-jangan kau dokter baru yang akan bertugas besok?" Byakuran tampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu dan Enzo mengangguk mantap dan menatap kearah Byakuran. Sementara yang lain menatap Byakuran seakan mengatakan 'kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi', "h—hei, terlalu banyak pekerjaan di rumah sakit! Aku tidak melihat dengan jelas CV miliknya..."

"Jadi—aku bisa meminta salah satu untuk menemaniku berkeliling rumah sakit?"

...

"Baiklah," semuanya menatap kearah pemuda yang menjawab pertanyaan itu—Hibari, "aku akan menemaninya...lagipula pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Dan kalian masih memiliki pekerjaan masing-masing..."

—Just for You | uoY rof tsuJ—

"Aku mengandalkanmu..."

Giotto tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Hibari, ia hanya mengangguk—berjalan menuju ketempat Enzo yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi di tempat yang tidak jauh dari sana. Giotto bisa melihat ketika Enzo berbicara sesuatu pada Hibari, dan pada akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama hingga ia tidak melihat mereka lagi.

Sepeninggalan mereka, Giotto hanya menghela nafas. Menatap kearah langit dengan tatapan sedih sebelum kembali berjalan kearah ruangannya yang baru.

"Maaf—kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik," Giotto menoleh ketika melihat salah satu dokter bersama dengan keluarga pasien di dekat sana. Bisa dilihat bahwa keluarga pasien itu tampak menangis dan bersedih, sementara di jendela tampak seseorang yang terbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan wajah tertutup kain.

'_Meninggal ya..._' Ketika melihat kearah dalam, ia bisa melihat seseorang yang memakai jaket dengan tudung kepala yang ia gunakan hingga menutupi sebagian kepalanya. Tetapi, Giotto bisa melihat warna merah rambutnya yang ada di balik tudung itu, '_ia juga keluarga pasien...?_' Giotto melihat pemuda itu berjalan dan keluar dari ruangan rumah sakit ketika keluarga pasien lainnya masuk ke ruangan itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan—menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau pergi?" Pemuda itu tampak tersentak ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ketika ia menoleh, Giotto bisa melihat semakin jelas wajahnya—dengan tatto di wajah kanannya. Sedikit terdiam ketika melihat wajahnya—seakan Giotto pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat. Sementara pemuda itu memutuskan untuk lari dengan cepat menghilang dari hadapan Giotto, "h—hei!"

—Just for You | uoY rof tsuJ—

Pemuda berambut merah itu tampak berlari hingga taman, dengan nafas yang memburu ia menatap kearah belakang. Melihat apakah Giotto yang mengejarnya tadi masih ada atau sudah menghilang.

"Kenapa—ia bisa melihatku," melihat kearah tangannya sendiri, menatap kearah belakang kembali memastikan Giotto tidak mengejarnya.

"Hei!"

"Waaa!" Terkejut ketika ternyata Giotto berada di depannya sambil tersenyum. Menatap sekelilingnya sebelum menatap Giotto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "kau melihatku?"

"Tentu saja, kau fikir yang kulihat saat ini hantu?"

"Kenapa kau bisa?" Pemuda itu tampak terkejut dan ketakutan, mundur perlahan sebelum tiba-tiba angin menerpa mereka berdua. Dan ketika Giotto membuka matanya kembali, pemuda itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

—Just for You | uoY rof tsuJ—

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku—uhmm..."

"Hibari Kyouya," Hibari tampak bersama dengan Enzo, menyelesaikan semua perjalanan mereka di rumah sakit.

"Ah baiklah Hibari—"

"Jangan—" menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, Hibari tampak menghela nafas sebelum mendongak dan melihat Enzo dengan tatapan kosong, "—Kyouya, panggil saja seperti itu..."

"Baiklah, terima kasih Kyouya—" senyumannya yang tampak sama dengan Dino, beberapa kalipun Hibari melihatnya, membuatnya hanya bisa terdiam dan selalu melihat kearah Enzo, "—baiklah, ini kartu namaku. Kalau kau ingin membutuhkan sesuatu, kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun Kyouya..."

...

"Yah, sebaiknya aku kembali ke hotel saja—aku akan kembali besok," melambaikan tangannya, akan meninggalkan Hibari sebelum tiba-tiba tangan Hibari bergerak dan menghalanginya untuk pergi meninggalkan Hibari, "eh, Kyouya?"

"Aku—akan mengantarmu..."

"Eh?"

—Just for You | uoY rof tsuJ—

Giotto yang kehilangan jejak akan keadaan pemuda berambut merah itu masih mencarinya diseluruh lorong rumah sakit yang ada disana. Tetapi—hasilnya nihil, tidak ada sosoknya maupun orang yang melihat sosoknya.

"Sebenarnya dimana dia..."

Mata kuningnya kini menatap kearah beberapa orang yang berada di satu kamar. Sedang menangisi seseorang yang tampak berbaring ditempat tidurnya, tertidur dengan damai tanpa terusik dengan suara tangis yang pecah diruangan itu.

"Lagi-lagi seseorang meninggal..." Giotto tampak hanya menatap mereka dari jendela dan menghela nafas berat. Matanya kini tertuju pada sosok yang ada di depan pasien itu. Sosok yang sama—pemuda dengan menggunakan tudung jaket dan memiliki rambut berwarna merah seperti darah. Refleks matanya tertuju pada sosok itu dan tangannya langsung bergerak membuka pintu. Membuat semua mata tertuju pada Giotto—dengan tatapan bingung.

"Giotto-san, anda sudah kembali?" Dokter yang berada disana tampak hanya menatapnya dan tersenyum. Sementara Giotto berjalan masuk melihat sekeliling.

"Ah, begitulah—" kali ini ia mencari sosok itu, yang secara misterius menghilang lagi dari kamar itu. Padahal Giotto merasa bahwa tidak akan ada waktu untuknya kabur sebelum ia membuka pintu dan masuk, "—apakah, ada yang mengenal pemuda berambut merah yang tadi ada disini?"

...

"Maaf Giotto-san, tetapi tidak ada pemuda berambut merah yang anda bicarakan itu..."

—Just for You | uoY rof tsuJ—

"...kun...Mukuro-kun...?"

Mukuro tampak hanya diam dan melamun sambil mengaduk gula yang ada di depannya. Byakuran melihat bagaimana tatapannya yang kosong dan juga tangannya yang terus bergerak untuk menambah gula di dalam cangkir kopinya tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk meminumnya.

"Mukuro-kun!" Byakuran mengambil gelas kecil berisi gula, dan tidak membiarkan Mukuro menambahkan lagi gula kedalam cangkir kopinya agar ia tidak terkena diabetes mendadak karena terlalu banyak memakai gula. Mukuro tersentak—melihat kearah Byakuran yang ada di depannya.

"Ada apa..."

"Kau masih memikirkan Kyouya-kun dan juga pemuda bernama Enzo itu?" Mukuro tampak terdiam lagi, sebelum terdengar desahan nafas dari mulutnya saat itu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa perkataan Byakuran itu benar.

Tetapi—

"Memang aku melihat Kyouya seakan melihat Dino yang berada di diri Enzo, tetapi—aku sendiri juga," menatap kearah jendela dan memangku kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, "melihat sosok itu sebagai Dino—sebagai sahabatku yang paling dekat..."

...

"Dan aku mengerti kenapa Kyouya bersikap seperti itu," tersenyum lelah dan tidak menatap Byakuran yang ada di depannya, "karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama kalau yang terjadi pada Dino juga terjadi pada Kyouya..."

—Just for You | uoY rof tsuJ—

Suara kucuran air wastafel tampak terdengar di tempat itu. Giotto tampak berada di kamar mandi rumah sakit, menundukkan kepalanya dan berniat untuk mencuci wajahnya dengan air dingin disana. Meskipun air disana tampak dingin karena cuaca yang juga semakin mendekati musim gugur.

"Sebenarnya siapa pemuda itu..." Membasahi wajahnya hingga rambut dan poni depannya basah karena air. Ketika ia membuka mata, ia melihat sosok pemuda itu sudah ada di belakangnya dan menatap kearah Giotto, "—kau!"

...

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu eh, Giotto?"

—Flash Back | kcaB hsalF—

"Aku akan selalu melindungi kalian berdua!" Bayangan sosok anak kecil berambut merah, dan juga dua anak laki-laki lainnya yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak selemah itu harus kau lindungi G," anak laki-laki berambut kuning itu tampak kesal dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "aku yang akan melindungi kalian berdua!"

"Kau selalu tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu, dan selalu meminta bantuanku Giotto," anak berambut merah itu tertawa sinis melihat anak laki-laki berambut kuning yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, "benarkan Cozart?"

"Aku merasa kalian berdua hebat kok—jadi, kalian tidak perlu memaksakan diri kalian untuk melindungi yang lainnya," anak berambut merah lainnya tampak tersenyum dan mencoba menenangkan mereka berdua, "kita bisa saling melindungi satu sama lain kan? Jadi—jika memang ada yang membutuhkan bantuan lainnya, kita bisa saling membantu..."

—Just for You | uoY rof tsuJ—

"G? Kau G?"

Giotto yang mengingat ingatan masa kecilnya itu tampak menunjuk kearah pemuda yang ada dibelakangnya saat itu. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum sedih dan diam ditempatnya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu—bagaimana keadaanmu? Kenapa kau berada disini?" Giotto berjalan mendekatinya, dan fikirannya langsung beralih pada sosok inilah yang seharusnya selalu terlihat oleh yang lainnya karena selalu ada ketika ada orang yang meninggal, "kenapa kau..."

"Kenapa kau bisa melihatku Giotto..." Giotto tampak melihat senyumannya menjadi terlihat pahit karena suatu hal. Ketika melihat kearah cermin yang ada di belakangnya, ia tersentak—ketika melihat bahwa pemuda didepannya itu tidak memiliki bayangan ataupun pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Ka—kau...G..."

"Aku bukan manusia Giotto—bukan lagi..."

—End of Chapter 1—


End file.
